Omega Sector: The Legacy
by Impulse1234
Summary: This story is based on the life and actions of Commander Matt Maestro, son of Gen. Maestro in Omega Sector. Based three years from now, it starts off with the attack of the Black Mage on Maple Island. Also posted on BasilMarket. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: The Warning

Chapter 1: The Warning

It all really just started with a bang. Several bangs to be exact.

"Commander! Wake up, Commander!", I heard from outside my quarters in on the Extortion, waking me from the four actual peaceful hours of sleep I managed to get. I simply just tried to drown out the sound of fist against steel door by wrapping my pillow around my ears, knowing full well it was my energetic fourth-in-command, 2nd Class Lieutenant Fred Ganian. The banging continued for what seemed like eternity (while in reality, it was five seconds).

"What the hell is it, Ganian?" I shrieked, as I couldn't bear that sound any longer. Bolting from the bed, I stormed to the door, yanking it open to see my subordinate's fist roaring towards my face, who realized at the last second that the door was no longer present and in its place was his red-faced commander.

"Message from Admiral Kyrin, Commander! She's on Telecom and says she needs to talk to you right away! She says it's urgent!" He said, bringing his hand up to his head in salute. He then blinked and glanced away. "Uh, sir, you might want to put something on before you go up to the Bridge."

Realizing at that moment I was wearing nothing but a pair of red boxers with Bloctopuses on them, I hollered, "Get back to the bridge, Ganian! NOW!", giving him the most angry look I could possibly bring up at the moment.

"S-sir! Yes, sir!" sputtered Ganian, as he dashed back to the bridge, leaving me to my red boxers and my equally red face. I shut the door, turned on the lights, and sat down at my desk, putting my head in my hands. Today was the complete mimic of what happened eight months ago, when disaster struck Ossyria. A disaster of time that still stuck in my mind. Realizing that this isn't the time for mulling over the past, I threw on my uniform, and made my way to the Extortion's bridge.

-

The Extortion is one of the newest ships Omega Sector has released in the last year. Part of a brand new fleet designed for offensive operations and scouting missions, I was chosen as her commander. She's armed with several missile batteries and two Mana cannon batteries, one of the strongest of the fleet. She's been on four missions to date, specifically linked to the activities of the Black Mage and his minions. Surviving three battles against the dark, she was not to be taken lightly.

Entering the bridge, I saw my crew sitting quietly at their stations. Far too quiet for this foolish and excited group. Immediately, I knew something was up.

"Matt, there you are. What took you so long?" said a voice coming from the bridge screen. I turned to see Admiral Kyrin, captain, commander, and owner of the Pirate submarine ship Nautilus. A military genius is one way to describe her. Compassionate? Another word that describes her quite well. Merciful? Not so much. She's been known to strike down her enemies with a flaming passion to defend her ship, quite worthy for the job instructor for pirates. However, this time, she didn't have that confident look on her face that she usually has. Instead she had one of alarm and worry.

"Sorry, Kyrin, I was a little held up by subordinate," I said, sitting down in my seat then glaring at the back of Ganian's head, "what's the emergency? Please don't tell me another one of your pirate trainees got lost in Eos Tower and can't get out." Smirking as I said this, it was wiped off my face after I saw the serious look in her eyes. My attention was fully back on her.

"Matt, Maple Island was attacked two hours ago. They destroyed everything." Said Kyrin, with a grim face.

I bolted from my seat, shock and horror showing on my face. The rest of the crew had the same look. I swallowed, then asked, "Do we know who did it?" In my heart, though, I knew the answer.

"We have unconfirmed reports that a black aura surrounded the island, and then manifestation of concentrated black aura in the middle of the island. Matt, it was the Black Mage".

I swallowed again. "Do we know if there are any deaths?"

"Chief Lucas and Mai of Amherst are confirmed to have died in the attack. The Black Mage manifested on Amherst, then attacked from there. We do know that Nina and Sen of Maple Island survived, though. I've sent a team of Gunslingers and Brawlers to assist with rescues and retrieval."

"What about the other cities?"

"Henesys is gathering supplies to send to Maple Island. Perion is sending a contingent of Crusaders to protect any survivors. Ellenia is sending a team of Clerics and Priests to heal survivors, and Kerning City has a specialist team of Assassins and Hermits trying to track down the Black Mage's aura."

"What about the Cygnus Knights?"

"They have dispatched three teams of Night Walkers and Wind Archers to defend Victoria Island. Currently they are gathering all the intelligence they can get right now." Silence drummed across the bridge, as I put my head in my hands, trying to think of a solution.

"Is there anything that Omega Sector can do?" I said, turning my face back towards Kyrin.

"Actually, Mark, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, besides the attack on Maple Island." Hesitation lingered in her voice.

"Why, what is it, Kyrin?"

"From what we have gathered so far, the Black Mage has attacked two major points for our defences and offences. They have destroyed our recruitment center, in other words, Maple Island, and they destroyed Orbis Station, a key hub in moving our troops around. He's been targeting our resources and major bases, key points in our attempts to attack him and sustain our forces. We've narrowed down the next possible targets to three."

"What are those three?" I said, flipping on the command keyboard.

"The first possibility is New Leaf City. It destroys one of our major resource points for potions and the like. Without those, a long-drawn battle with the Black Mage won't bode well in our favour. The second possibility is Magatia, our main research town. If he destroys that, it'll turn our technology and intel on the Black Mage into dust, and it would be impossible to gathering any substantial amounts of data whatsoever on him. The third..." She paused at that moment, looking at me with worried eyes.

"And the third possibility?"

She took a deep breath then. "The third possibility… is Omega Sector."


	2. Chapter 2: The Travel

Chapter 2: The Travel

Silence again drummed across the bridge, only for much longer. To think that your home, your life, and your world was going to be attacked by the dark side doesn't do much to make you happy. I scanned the faces of my crew, seeing their shock, their worry, and their sadness. I put my head in my hands once again, trying to think of what to do.

"Matt?" said Kyrin, as I once again faced the screen. "I'll need to contact you later. Grendel's called on an emergency meeting between the Job Instructors. I'll get back to you once it's finished."

"Sure, of course, take your time. I'll try to arrange some convoys to send to Maple Island to help out."

"Thanks Matt, be safe" she said, as the screen flickered off.

Again, a dead silence filled the room, as everyone was thinking in their own heads, what did Omega Sector do to have the Black Mage mark it as a target? Ossyria was bad enough, but Omega Sector too? This was too much!

"S-sir?" said one of my newest crewmen, bringing me back to reality. I turned to face the young recruit. "What are we going to do?"

That really made me snap into thought. I then saw the situation up front, realizing that right now, we needed to act. This was no time to be sullen.

"Eric!"

"Yes sir!" said my Pilot, standing to attention.

"Set course for Omega Sector! We leave in fifteen minutes!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

I then turned to my Communications Officer. "Michael, contact ZeroBucc. Have the scout crew return to the ship immediately. We leave, with or without them."

"Yes, sir!"

"Contact Major Xobile at Home Base, too. Tell them that the Extortion will be returning immediately. If he has any questions, tell him I'll address them when I get there."

"Yes, sir!"

I pulled out my commander PA phone. "All hands, prepare to leave in fifteen minutes. We're in a combat situation. Have the main batteries ready for ambush, we're going back to base."

"Sir?" said my second-in-command, Captain Puct. "We're being hailed by the Framran and Dolittle. They are asking for instructions." I put down my PA unit to face him.

"Instructions? Put them on screen."

Then flickered on were the faces of Commander Bergan and Commander Drace, commanders of the ships Framran and Dolittle, respectively. Both commanders are well known for their success on missions against the Alien invasions. Bergan is most well-known for his successful mission on the assassination of Alien Commander Mateus. Also, they were two of my best allies.

"Matt, we overheard your conversation with Admiral Kyrin on the transmissions. What do you need?" said Bergan.

"Wait, I thought that transmission was priv- never mind. Bergan, I'd like the Framran to follow the Extortion back to Omega Sector. And Commander Drace, I want the Dolittle to take over the Extortion's surveillance area. Even if Omega Sector is going to be attacked by the Black Mage, we can't risk having an alien invasion follow suit."

"Sure, Matt, we can do that." Said Commander Drace.

"Thank you. Bergan, we leave in ten minutes. Have your forces ready."

"Of course, we'll be ready in five."

The screen then flickered off once more. Confident that I had done everything I needed to do, I sat back down in my seat, and once again put my head in my hands.

-

Fifteen minutes passed in what felt like five seconds. The entire crew was fluttering around in an organized, yet chaotic panic. Again, this was similar to the scene eight months ago. People were running around, scrambling to get to their stations.

"Sir? ZeroBucc and his squad have reached the ship. All scout units are accounted for." said Puct, turning to me from the second-in-command's chair.

"And the Framran?"

"She's ready and prepared to leave."

"Great. Eric, prepare for our departure. Estimated time to reach Omega Sector?"

"We should be there in about half an hour, assuming that we aren't attacked on our way there."

"Good. Turn on the external sensors; I want full coverage of a ten mile radius. I don't want any surprise attacks now of all times from Zeta Grays and the like. Message the Framran and have them do the same."

"Yes, sir."

At that point, the ship lurched upwards, as the ship slowly rose off the ground.

"And sir, we're off."

"Turn on the thrusters, Eric, and close all ports. Have the defence units and cannons on standby. "

"Sir, message from the Framran. It's on-screen", said Puct.

Commander Bergan's face popped once again on screen. "Matt, why does Admiral Kyrin think that Omega Sector is next to be attacked? We aren't that important in the operations against the Black Mage, are we?"

"To be honest, Bergan, I'm not sure. She said she would contact me following the job instructor meeting, so we'll just have to wait until then. I have a feeling, though, that this has something to do with the alien invasions."

"Maybe the Black Mage is trying to rally up the Alien forces?"

"That's a chance of that, but I don't want to lean on it yet. There's too much happening right now to think about possibilities."

"In that case, once we get back, I'll get the Mesorangers to investigate that."

Puct turned to me once again. "Sir, General Maestro is on the line. He wants to speak with you right away."

"Alright. Bergan, I'll speak with you after I'm done talking with my father."

"Sure, of course" said Bergan, as his face was replaced with my father's. General Arcturo Maestro, chief commanding officer of Omega Sector. He's been leading Omega Sector's battle with the aliens for thirty years, and I as his son am supposed to follow suit. A job worthy of a Maestro, he always said.

I stood up and saluted, then said "Dad! Maple Island's been at-"

"I already know, Son. Grendel contacted me just now. It's a disaster zone", he interrupted, as he took off his officer's cap and put it on his lap, and then beckoned me to sit down. I followed suit.

"Dad, Admiral Kyrin called me too ab-"

"I know that too, Matt. Omega Sector is one of the next possible targets, "he interrupted me again, and said "there is actually a substantial likelihood that the Black Mage will target Omega Sector next."

"What are we going to do, Dad? We don't have the forces to fight off the Black Mage, even with assistance from Victoria Island and Ludibrium."

"I know that, Son, that's why I sending you to Victoria Island to try and figure out a way for us to survive this." He grimaced, as he saw the colour drain from my face. Leaving my home? Now of all times?

"Wait, what, Dad! I can't! What if he attacks while I'm gone? Then my efforts would be nothing!" I stammered, bolting back up from my seat, my officer's cap flying into Ganian's head, with a look of anger, worry, and shock on my face.

"We'll just have to risk that, Matt. The Cygnus Knights have an envoy waiting at base to escort you and your ship to Victoria Island. You'll leave immediately once you get to port. They're expected you at Victoria Island."

"But dad, I-"

"No ifs, ands, or buts, Commander Maestro! Those are your orders!" He barked that with his best commanding voice, knowing full well that even I wouldn't dare try to defy orders from him in that manner. My hand flew up to my head in salute.

"S-sir, yes sir!"

His fatherly face and voice returned once again. "Good boy, Son, I'll see you in half an hour." He turned to press the switch on the Trans unit.

"Wait, dad, what about the Framran? I have her escorting me back to base."

"I'll have alternative orders for her ready, Son. She will be following up on one of my leads. Trust me, Son, this is the best solution and remedy right now. Even if the Black Mage attacks, at least you will be safe. You're the key to saving us, Matt. I know you can do it."

Before I could say another wood, the screen flickered off again, leaving me to feel the weight of the world on my shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey

Chapter 3: The Journey

The trip back to Base was fairly uneventful. Besides a few run-ins with a group of Bernard Grays (which scattered the moment we got sight of them), and being "ambushed" by a group of Mateons (who thought that little lasers would turn the Extortion into mush), we reached base without incident or catastrophe.

Once the ship docked at port, I got up from my seat when Puct approached me. "Commander, what will you have us do? The general said that we are to leave immediately once we reached port, no?"

I thought there for a moment. "I'll give you all a day to gather your belongings and say your goodbyes to your friends and family. I have a feeling we won't be returning back to base for a while, a week at minimum. You are all dismissed from duty. Inform the rest of the crew of this. We leave in twenty-four hours."

"Yes, sir."

I exited the bridge, and then made my way to the ship exit, where I was approached by Ganian this time. "Sir, shall I accompany you to see General Maestro?" he said, with a longing look on his face. He was always one to be enthusiastic about his work on the Extortion, and was rising through the ranks quickly. Soon enough, HE could be the captain of an airship. However, at this time, he needed to know his place.

I sighed. "If I wanted anyone to accompany me, Ganian, it would be Puct. He is the 2nd-in-command, remember?" I sighed once more. "Go and see your family and fiancée, Ganian. We won't be returning to base for a while. You're dismissed for the time being. We leave port in twenty-four hours. With or without you, Ganian."

"Sir, yes sir!" he said, dashing off to his quarters.

Finally free of all interruptions, I made my way down the ship exit to the dock zone. There greeting me were Major Xobile, my father, and man I didn't know, a Dawn Warrior from the looks of it, and a woman I didn't know as well, this time a Blaze Wizard. Both of them had a mystical armband on their right arm. All of them approached me as I got off the exit ramp.

"Welcome back, son.", he said, coming in to hug me. He pointed to the mystery man. "Matt, this is Cygnus Knight's Colonel Tom Surgell. He will be escorting you and your ship in the CK Ship Dermain." He then pointed to the lady. "This is her captain, Captain Aspenellia Derois."

Both of them brought their hands up to their heads in salute. "Commander Maestro, it is an honour to meet you. We hope you will be of assistance at Victoria Island's meeting", said Colonel Surgell.

I did the same. "Likewise, Colonel Surgell and Captain Derois. But please, call me Matt." I turned to my father. "Dad, I'd like to request some time before we leave. I want my crew to rest up and say their good-byes tonight. We'll be ready to leave tomorrow."

He nodded in approval, to my surprise. "Sure, Matt, that actually works out. I was just going to say, Colonel Surgell requested the same thing. The Cygnus Knight ship needs some hull repairs, and this is the best place to do it. Like you ask, you'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Thanks, Dad." I said, saluting him once more, and made my way into Port Base.

"Oh, and by the way, Matt," my father said once I turned around, "I'll be sending one of our frigates along with relief supplies to Maple Island. If you have time after your visit on Victoria Island, see if you can go and take a look at Maple Island."

"Sure, Dad, I can do that."

"Thanks son. I'll be heading back up to headquarters. Colonel Surgell, Captain Derois, if you like, you have free rein to explore Omega Sector as you please."

"Ooo! I always wanted to take a look at Eos Tower! Thank you, General. And we will be seeing you later, Matt" said Aspenellia, saluting once more.

"You too, Aspenellia", I said, doing the same, and then really making my way into Port Base.

-  
I made my way to my quarters at the Omega Sector base. Officers at Omega Sector have their own homes within base at which they occupy during their vacation, and they also have their own quarters within Omega Sector headquarters. I usually prefer the quarters when preparing to leave on a mission.  
Realizing how hungry I was, I quickly went to my cupboard and grabbed a cup of instant ramen, boiled some water, and prepared it as fast as I could. Waiting for it to get ready, I went to my computer to check for news, when a message appeared on screen telling me that Kyrin was messaging me. I clicked it as fast as I could. Kyrin's face popped up on the computer screen.

"Matt! There you are!" she said, looking as ravaged as ever.

"Hey, Kyrin, what's the rush?" I said, sitting down in my seat.

"I just called your ship, and your captain said that you'd gone to base. Anyway, I have some news, Matt."

"Tell me about it. Dad just told me I'll be heading to Victoria Island tomorrow."

"And I'll be there to greet you. The reason why we need you here is because Grendel called another emergency meeting. He wants the representatives from Victoria Island's cities, Magatia, New Leaf City, Leafre, Omega Sector, and the Cygnus Knights to meet once you get here. He won't be at the meeting personally, but I'll be there in his stead."

"Perfect, I'll be able to plead my case then."

"Matt, another thing. We found what looked like a Chief Gray Sign on Maple Island, but I want you to confirm it when you get here. This is might something entire different, but we don't know for sure."

"What? Really? Wait, do you have it with you?" I said, standing up. This was starting to be a little strange.

She shook her head. "We're having it examined at Ellinia's library. But I want you to check it for yourself in person."

"If you're sure about that…," I said, as I sat down. "By the way, Dad's sending a convoy to Maple Island with relief supplies."

"Don't worry, I already know about that. Listen, Matt, I gotta get going again, my Gunslinger squadron said they might have found something. I'll see you when you get to Victoria Island."

" Wait a sec-" The screen flickered off once more before I could say another word. With my ramen smoking in the background.

-  
"Puct, is everyone on board?" I said, surveying the base from the bridge.

It was the next day at noon. True to my word, the crew had assembled at the ship right on time, twenty four hours after we had docked. Most of the crew were saying their good-byes to their families, some of them had brought their children along too. And I was stuck with the unfortunate job of kissing all of them on the cheek. Every freaking twenty-five of them.

"Thank you, Commander!" said a teary-eyed wife of one of my lieutenants, holding her two-year old son in her arms. Next time, remind me to rush on board the next time the crew brings their kids. Oh, and remind me to never hold a Family Day on this ship. I've kissed enough kids' cheeks for a lifetime.

"Almost everyone, sir. Fred's still outside with his fiancée." Said Puct, sitting down at his station.

"Still? They've been hugging for the past ten- What, this? Now of all times?" The two of them were locked in a compassion kiss from the looks of it, with Ganian lifting up his fiancée in a bizarre fashion. It looked like a cross between strangulation and a romance novel. I picked up PA phone.

"Uh, sir? Why don't we just give- " as Puct got up, reaching for my PA.

"Ganian! You and your fiancée can resume your kiss-off when we get back home! We have work to do!" I screamed into the PA, watching as Ganian jumped and dropped his fiancée. He helped her to her feet, gave her a final kiss and then ran onto the ship. I sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

"Puct, now is everyone on board?"

"Yes, sir. The Dermain is hailing us."

"Put them on screen."

There flickered on the face of Colonel Surgell. "Commander, are you ready to leave?"

"We are. And yourselves?"

"We stand ready to leave at anytime. If possible now, I would like my second –in-command Zephyro to be stationed on your ship. He can answer any questions you have."

"Certainly, I'll have one of my crewmen go get him." I turned towards Puct. "Have Ganian turn around and get Zephyro while he's down there."

"Aye sir", he said, turning on his PA.

I turned back towards the screen. "Oh, and Colonel, our route to get to Victoria Island?"

Surgell's face was then replaced by Aspenellia. "I can answer that, Matt. We'll be flying upwards to Ludibrium, and then travelling over Ludibrium's Sky Terrance to Orbis Ruins. Afterwards, we will be heading straight to Victoria Island. This trip should last no longer than three hours, two and a half if we're lucky. We will be running into a bit of turbulence over Orbis's mountainous regions, but it shouldn't be enough to alarm us. I'll send a copy of the flight plan to your ship."

"Will there be any need for defences, Aspenellia?"

"Nope. We've already sent a forward group to clear our path for us, so your crew can rest easy."

I nodded in approval. "And will you be staying at Victoria Island?"

Colonel Surgell's face appeared again. "Yes, we will be, Commander. We will be representing the Cygnus Knights at the meeting."

Aspenellia's face popped up once again. "And I'll be there too!"

Colonel Surgell nudged her aside. "We are ready to leave whenever you are, Commander. Just give us the word." The screen flickered off.

I turned to my third-in-command, Major Melody Graydorn. "Melody, has Ganian retrieved Zephryo yet?"

"He just reached him, sir. They'll be on board in five minutes", she said, turning to me.

"Good. Eric, start up launching procedures. Once Ganian is back on board, we leave. Load up their flight plan as well. Michael, message the Dermain and tell them to go once we go."

"Yes sir!" they both said simultaneously.

Puct turned to me once more. "Sir, message from General Maestro."

"On screen."

My father's face flickered on. I stood up and saluted again.

"Son, remember to take care of yourself and your crew in Victoria Island. We're counting on you."

"I know Dad. Don't let Omega Sector fall before I get back!"

"You know I won't let that happen, Son. By the way, there's a package I left for you below your seat. In the item compartment."

"Huh?" I said, squatting down to open the small door. Inside was a brown cardboard box. I picked it up, and then faced the screen. "This, dad?"

"Yes, Son. Open it up."

I lifted up the lid. Inside were two large crystals, both of them the size of my fist. They were glowing a bright sapphire blue, with smaller crystals decorating the sides in a ring pattern. I picked one up. "What are these, dad?" I said, as I turned it around in my hand.

"Black Aura detection crystals. Dr. Kim managed to manufacture two of them this morning. Give one of them to Grendel upon your arrival at Victoria Island, and keep one to yourself. You might need it while investigating at Maple Island."

I put the both of them in my pocket. "Thanks, Dad."

"Sir, Fred and Mr. Zephyro have boarded the ship", said Melody.

"Thank you Melody. Eric, lift off. Michael, message the Dermain that we are leaving." I turned to my father. "It's time for us to go, Dad. I'll see you in a week or so."

"Same to you son. Good luck, I know you'll do your best. I'll make sure that I'm waiting for you when you get back." The screen flickered off once more.

I sat back down, putting my head in my hands, thinking how in the world I would keep with the expectations held with me. But of course, this was no time for mulling around possibilities.

"Commander, the Dermain has lift off", said Puct.

I lifted my head, and turned to face my crew. They realized, along with myself, the big responsibility that we all had. Unnerving as it was, it was our duty. I took a deep breath. "Good. Now let's go."


	4. Chapter 4: The Past

Chapter Four: The Past

The ship lurched upwards, rising to the sky. With the quick motion of a turning engine, the ship flew off into the sky, right behind the Dermain.

At that moment, the Bridge door opened, and in came Ganian, and another who I presumed to be Zephyro. He looked to be a Night Walker, as he had on a variety of dark coloured gear, and what looked to be a claw on his hand. On his thigh was a satchel, which I presumed to hold a bunch of throwing stars. He threw his hand up in salute when I came to greet him. "Reporting in, Commander. I'm Lieutenant Darthos Zephyro."

I saluted him as well. "Welcome aboard, Lieutenant. " I went to the armchair of my seat and pressed a small button on the underside of it. Another chair popped up from the ground to the right of it. "Please, have a seat." He walked over and sat down. Ganian followed behind him and was just about to take my seat when I stopped him. "Hold it there, Ganian. Back to your station. We need surveillance, regardless whether or not the Dermain is covering us."

He quickly nodded his head and walked to his station, sitting down and intently looking at his screen.

I turned back to Zephyro and sat down in my seat. "Now, Lieutenant, is there anything you have from Maple Island?"

He shook his head. "Not yet, sir. We left immediately from Ereve to Omega Sector after we were ordered to escort you to Victoria Island." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little Data Stick. "I do have, though, research data that the Cygnus Knights have unearthed so far on the Black Mage."

I took it from his hand. "Great, I'll take a look at it right now." Popping out the data port on my arm chair, I inserted the data stick, and then pulled out the armchair keyboard. Flickered on was a list of folders, each entailing a specific category on the Black Mage. I clicked 'Contested Abilities' on the list. Inside were another set of lists, but the one that caught my attention was 'Explosive Attacks'. I highlighted that.

"Sir, that's the data that we collected from his attack on Orbis. Obviously, it will be out of date now since his attack on Maple island, but it still probably has relevant data", said Zephyro.

I nodded my head. "Let's see what's inside, shall we?" I double-clicked on the icon.

A document popped up on screen, with a large wall of text. Knowing I didn't have the time to fully read this right now, I highlighted the data, and then pulled on a headset attacked to the commander's chair. It was specifically designed for commanding the ship's AI capacities, which were able to heed commands from a vocal source. Of course, crewmen were much faster at times compared to the AI, but the AI never did talk back.

"Computer, analyze this information and summarize it."

There was a second of silence. The ship's female AI voice popped up then. "This data refers to the attack of Orbis eight months and two days prior to this date. Witness reports describe a dark black cloud surrounding the skies of Orbis approximately five minutes before the initial attack. They also describe nearby monsters growing aggressive upon sight of the black cloud formation, and attacked residents of the area. Five minutes after the initial formations, the clouds were said to be seen condensing into one small area, then it storming down in a lightning-bolt style and striking Orbis Station. This resulted in a catastrophic explosion, which expanded upon reaching Orbis grounds."

"Sir, if I may interrupt, "said Zephyro, as I turned my attention to him, "I can also describe the results of the attack on Orbis. I was stationed there as part of a surveillance line provided by the Cygnus Knights. I just barely survived the attack."

"You were stationed there? Wait, how did you survive then? Reports on the attack that I read eight months ago stated that all the residents perished in the attack."

"They did, sir. However, I was stationed at Spiruna's house. You may be aware of how far it is from the main continent. She was killed in the attack along with her assistant, but I managed to survive. The rest of my contingency was killed, however. It was horrific." He put his head down, and I could see that he was shaking in memory of the destruction the Black Mage showed that day.

I tried to piece together what happened then before the attack. Black clouds… aggressive monsters… a lightning strike… all of this related to the Maple Island attack, but one thing just felt odd out of it…

"Sir!" said Puct, grabbing my attention immediately, "The Dermain is firing her missile batteries!"

"What?" I said, bolting up from my seat. "The target?"

"An area approximately three-hundred meters east of our position. It's near Eos Tower."

"On screen!"

The screen showing the data of the Black Mage's attack was immediately replaced by the camera image of Eos Tower. Moments later, a hailstorm of green missiles entered the screen, and flew to what looked like a small area in front of the tower. They collided with whatever was present there, and exploded into a large cloud of smoke and debris. Once the smoke settled, bits of what looked like blue and yellow metals dropped from the site.

I stood there, confused and stunned, when I realized I needed to find out what was going on.

"Michael, message the Dermain and get Captain Derois on line! Now!"

"Yes sir!"

A few seconds later, Aspenellia's face popped up on screen. "Hey, Matt, what's up?"

"What's up? What the hell was that attack?" I stated, with stark confusion on my face.

"Oh, sorry about that, Matt," said Aspenellia, "Turns out a group of Hellies managed to get past our advanced escort. We're just cleaning off the rest. Don't worry, your crew doesn't need to do anything."

I sighed a breath of relief. "If you're sure. Please, though, let me know before you start firing at anything, Aspenellia."

"Sure, if you want. By the way Matt, call me Aspen, everyone calls me that, "she said, winking her left eye before she flickered off screen.

I stood there in a weird, strange moment, then shot back to reality. "Anywho, Lieutenant, you were saying?"

"Oh, yes sir," said Zephyro, as I sat down in my seat, "We were alerted about the attack when the clouds started appearing. We already knew something like this wasn't normal. Of course, my detachment couldn't see them from that distance. It was powerful enough to destroy the entire city and surrounding area. My group was blasted off our feet, while Spiruna's house was simply obliterated."

"Do you mind telling me how your contingent died, Lieutenant? I apologize if it seems rude of me."

"All of them, Commander, died of poison exposure and injuries from the blast. I was just about to be sent down to do some excavation in the area, so I was wearing breathing equipment. I was further away than the rest of them as well, but the blast was still powerful enough to rough me up from that distance. I just barely survived, but the rest of my team had no chance." He again bowed his head down slightly.

"Wait, Lieutenant, you said poison exposure, is that correct?"

"Yes sir. We never managed to get a sample, though. It had dissipated completely within the hour. That's why it wasn't stated within the official records. It was strong enough to wipe out a team of Cygnus Knights, though."

I sighed, still not quite taking in the extent of the pain that Zephyro had suffered. "Thank you, Lieutenant, you're dismissed. Ganian, take Lieutenant Zephyro to one of the empty quarters. He will be resting before we reach our destination."

"Yes, sir. If you would follow me, Mr. Zephyro," said Ganian, beckoning along the Lieutenant as he saluted and made his way out of the bridge.

I put my head to the back of my seat, again trying to piece together the information that Zephyro gave me along with what I already knew. It was all far too complicated at the moment, however, and I felt that right now wasn't the time to figure out mysteries.

I stood up. "Puct, I'm heading to my quarters. Message my room once we get close to Orbis ruins, I want to take a look at it."

"Yes sir. By the way, we'll be there in about two hours."

"Thank you, Sam" I said, as I made my way down the ship's bridge. It took me about five minutes to reach my quarters, a floor below the bridge. Once I got into my room, I shut the door, took off my clothes, and got into my bed. Moments later, I drifted off to the sleep that I was missing for a while. Peace and quiet. Even if it was just for two hours.


	5. Chapter 5: The Spoken

Chapter 5: The Spoken

As fast as I soon drifted asleep, I was once again woken up from it. With a loud droning voice coming from somewhere. Not exactly the beauty sleep I was looking forward to.

"Commander, sir, Orbis Ruins are approximately ten minutes away," said Puct, his voice coming from the command desk in my quarters, "Lieutenant Zephyro is also up on the bridge. I'd assume he wants to take a look at the final resting last of his comrades."

I yawned and stretched in my bed, sitting up. "Thank you, Sam, I'll be right there. Set up the viewing console, and ask the Dermain to slow down a bit, I want to take a look at the ruins."

"Yes, sir", said Puct, the vocal speaker shutting off from my desk.

I shook my head as I rose I stood up, putting on my uniform, eventually walking into my quarter's door. After wobbling out of there with a throbbing head, I made my way again towards the bridge, looking outside one of the broadside windows. Out in the distance were clouds upon clouds, with blue skies creeping in between them. Off to the further side, though, was a visible puncture of mountains, poking out of the cloud fixtures. Each of them snow-capped, there was something noticeably different about one of them. There was a massive crater right in the side of the mountain, evidently something not normal. I realized I was seeing a glimpse of the power that the Black Mage used on Orbis that day, and were weren't even there yet.

I walked the rest of the way back to the bridge, my eyes focusing towards the front, and I was wondering what in the world Orbis was going to look like. As I approached the bridge gate, it opened automatically and I stepped inside. Standing near the bridge window was Zephyro, his hands leaning on the metal rail lining the bridge, and his eyes facing towards what was outside. I could feel some discontent coming from his body, and wondering what it was, I looked towards the horizon. What looked back at me was frightening at the kindest.

In front of my face was, in all literal terms, a hole. Its size, however, didn't quite reflect its quite benign name. It wasn't a hole that Moppy the Puppy dug at times, nor was it was one of those big holes you could commonly find in Omega Sector, courtesy of the aliens. Rather, it was a little bigger than that. Image a hole the size of Omega Sector, and that would be the size of the monstrous hole in front of the Extortion.

Once I finished gasping at the large amount of nothingness in front of my ship, I gasped again at where it actually was. Where this hole stood – well, rather sat – was exactly where Orbis City stood beforehand. Down to the brick. No longer floating where the steps to the guild hall and Orbis Station; no longer growing was the green vines that climbed all over the architecture; no longer glistening were the Fairy crystals lighting up the buildings; no longer present was the magical feeling drifting through the air. All that was left of the magnificent city were skeleton ruins scattered across the distance. A deathly legacy to remember it by.

After a few more minutes of analyzing the scene in front of me, I shook my head and turned towards Zephyro. In the ten minutes that I was gaping at the remains of Omega Sector, he had given a full salute to the ruins, his back in a taut position, and barely moving. Still, however, I could hear little pin drops of tears dripping to the ground, the sadness flowing with them. I walked up to him, and put my hand on his shoulder. He immediately released his tight posture and loosened up, dropping his hands from his forehead.

"Eight months… eight months of just timeless pain and recollection, and it still feels like this just happened yesterday. I don't think this pain will disappear, will it, " said Zephyro, lowering his head.

I realized this state myself, knowing people, who, themselves have fallen into this kind of depression. Survivor's guilt they call it. It could tear a person into shreds, to the point of self destruction. And one case was growing right in front of my eyes. I shook my head slowly and padded his back. "No, it won't disappear. Your team died for a cause, though, and that contribution to that cause will never die. They gave their life for many reasons, and one of those reasons was to see that you went on to continue their legacy. It's your job now to use the strength they left behind, and to use it to fight back against what killed them. Understand?"

He nodded his head slowly, tear tracks glistening on his face.

I lightly patted his back. "Good man." Zephyro nodded, as he walked to the back of the bridge behind my chair. I turned back around and walked to the front of my seat, and sat down, facing towards my second-in-command. "Puct, it's time for us to go. Ganian, what's the distance from us and the Dermain?"

"About two miles ahead of us, sir. They sent a message just now, saying that we should be arriving at Lith Harbour's docks in about half an hour."

"Good. Puct, I want you to –"

"Uh, Commander?" said Ganian. I turned to him with raised eyebrows, and he had a face of slight shock and bemusement. "I think your pocket is glowing." He pointed to my left pant pocket.

"Huh?" I looked down to my left, and indeed, the left side of my leg was emanating a bright green, this unusual light coming from my left pocket pant. Puzzled, I got up and reached into it, and pulled out one of the crystals that my father gave me earlier. The previously bright blue crystal was now turning a bright emerald green, bathing the entire bridge in an eerie green light, and glowing even brighter. The jewels adorning the sides were glowing with the colours of the rainbow. It was a fascinating sight, and at the same time, a really creepy one. It was difficult to keep on looking at it, since the eye watering colour it gave off became much stronger over time.

"Uh, sir, what does that mean?"

"It probably means that it's detecting black aura, according to Dad anyway… but why now and not earlier?" I sat down for a second, trying to figure out what was going on. What was so significant about now than a minute ago? We travelled maybe three kilometres or so, and the place surrounding us is so barren that there is no way that there is anything out there provoking this thing to light up like a star. The answer sparked into my head, as I walked over to Melony's seat. "Melony, cross reference our location with the latest maps of Orbis before the attack. Where are we specifically?"

"Give me a second, sir", said the third-in-command, as her Black Pachone-covered hands flew rapidly across the keyboard in front of her. Within five seconds she had the answer. "Sir, we're just above where Orbis Station previously stood. Specifically, the terminal for transport to Victoria Island."

I displayed a look of curiosity on my face. "Interesting. That's where the attack on Orbis started, according to the reports. I guess this crystal can detect the high concentration of aura that struck here, even after that eight month period." I turned the crystal around in my hand, seeing its glow ebb away, returning back to its sapphire blue colour. "This crystal may become even more useful than I thought. Ganian, add this bit of information into the Extortion's database. Record that the actual location of attack is now confirmed to be Orbis Station."

"Yes sir." I walked once again back to my seat and sat down.

"Alright. Now, Eric, put engines at maximum, and set us right beside the Dermain. We won't need them to protect us from this point on. Michael, send a message to Lith Harbour, telling them we should be arriving shortly. Puct, contact the Nautilus, and see if we can get the Admiral on the line. I want to have a word with her."

"Yes, sir!", they all said, as they rushed to work. I heard a little sniffle behind me, and turned to Zephyro, who was still standing behind my seat looking at the bridge window. The colour of his face was starting to come back, but he still looked a stark white. "Lieutenant, you're more than welcome to stay on the bridge, or you can head back to your room. We shouldn't be too long to get to Lith Harbour."

He shook his head. "I think I'd like to stay, if that is okay with you, sir." I nodded my head and pushed the seat button on my armrest, having another chair pop up beside it. He sat down, and continued to look at the window.

Within about two minutes, Kyrin's face popped up on the bridge screen. I noticed her Pirate's hat on her head was usually lopsided this time around, and her hair was all over the place. She also had a light blush going across her face, and she sounded a touch tired. However, she had her usual boisterous manner, which she never failed to have at any time.

"Hey Matt! I trust you're making your way here safe and well?"

I nodded my head. "We'll be at Lith Harbour soon, probably within about half an hour. Are most of the delegations at the Council yet? I'd rather not be the last one there."

"Most of them. From what I know, we're still missing those from Sleepywood and Zipangu, but both have already told us that they're making their way here. The only ones besides them that are missing are you and the Cygnus Knights." She looked towards Zephyro. "I assume he's one of the delegates?"

He stood up and saluted Kyrin. "Lieutenant Darthos Zephyro of the Cygnus Knights cruiser Dermain, ma'am. I'm part of the delegation party, but will not be attending the Council."

She nodded. "Very well. I hope you haven't gone loopy in Matt's ship yet," she said, flashing a smirk at me. "Matt, by the way, I'll be the one bringing you to Henesys, as well as the Cygnus Knights delegation, once you all get to Victoria. Everyone decided that would be the best place to have the meeting now."

I nodded my head. "I'm fine with that. By the way, Kyrin, do you happen to have that supposed piece of… errr… whatever you found on Maple Island? I might as well take the time now to see if I recognize anything on it."

She shook her head. "Not on me at the moment, Matt. It's at Ellenia undergoing testing to see what it really is. You'll be able to see it after the meeting."

"Alright, I guess there's no point in rushing it. Also, if it's okay with you, I'll be heading to Maple Island following the Council meeting. I have some of my own evidence searching to do."

"I already knew that beforehand, thanks to your ever resourceful father," she said as she flashed a sneaky grin, "I've already arranged someone special escort you to Maple Island."

"Great, who?"

"Me, you doof."

I laughed suddenly, realizing that she would never miss an opportunity to go on an adventure when she had the chance. Her adventurous side never took a break, regardless of whether it was in the middle of a battle, or whether there was nothing going on more than a snail crawling across the rocks. That proved itself more than on one gross occasion. "That was obvious. How didn't I know that? Well, Mrs. Escort, how're you going to get there? I'm not giving you a ride. You can hitchhike on your own ship there."

"I'll be taking the Adjudicator with me to Maple Island. A perfect escort ship for this kind of mission. And don't call me Mrs. Escort!"

"Ah, of course. I haven't seen that ship in a while. However, are you sure you're comfortable without having the Nautilus at your side? You always were uneasy on your feet without that ship under you. In fact, I remember that one time that you –"

"Can it, Matt. I'm the Admiral here, and I can throw you in jail cell anytime I want. Regardless of whether you're an Omega Sector soldier or one of my subordinates. Your father and I have an agreement." She had a devilish look in her eye as she smirked.

"Oh, a threat from the likes of you, how can I ever get away from that? I clearly remember the time when you threatened to throw me in Sleepywood Dungeon, after I managed to sneak away one of your prototype Blaze Capsules. Fun times those were." I said, chuckling.

"No, they weren't! And you still have my capsule too!"

I shook my head. "Nope, I gave it to my father. I thought he told you I have no use for it? I'm not a pirate. Besides, why do you need it? Too weak to try and fire off a fire bullet without it?"

Kyrin opened her mouth to start up another retort, but Zephyro stood up and approached me. "Sorry to jump in this conversation, Commander, but I have a question from Colonel Surgell", said Zephyro, as I turned to him. "Colonel Surgell wanted me to ask if you would allow the Dermain to accompany you to Maple Island. We also wanted to gather some intelligence on the attack, and he thought it would be wise if all of us just did it at once."

"Of course, as long as Mrs. Escort doesn't mind the added company."

"Don't call me Mrs. Escort! And yes, Lieutenant, I'm perfectly fine with that. The more the merrier."

He nodded his head. "Thank you, ma'am. I'll be sure to relay the message once we land." Zephyro sat back down in his seat once more.

I turned back to Kyrin as she began speaking back to me. "So, Matt, what did you call me about?"

I took the crystal out of my pocket and held it up. "This. What this crystal does is –"

"Detect black aura? I already know about that", she said, grinning once more.

"Wait, how did you –. My father, I'm guessing? What don't you know?"

"Well, considering your father treats me like his long lost daughter, I know everything. I already know about that crystal. Why, did you find out something more about it? I'd love to know!" She crossed her arms. "Doesn't sound so useful to me, though."

"Yes, I did. And you'll understand why I think this is our best tool. We just passed over Orbis, and when we were over what was left of Orbis Station, it started to glow. When I say glow, what I really mean is "GLOW". Probably brighter than any crystal that Old Man Grendel could ever make."

"… and the significance of that being?" She gave a look of utter boredom.

"The significance being where it started becoming its own mini-light show. I said Orbis Station, and I think you'll find in your documentation that Orbis Station was the target of the Black Mage during his attack eight months ago." She bowed her head as I said this, and I heard her fingers typing across her own monitor, checking for herself. She wasn't one to wait for a person to confirm things for her.

She looked up again towards me with a slightly puzzled look. "It isn't confirmed yet."

"We just did confirm it. This device activated after we travelled over the former Orbis Station. It's been eight months since the attack too, making this thing much stronger than I thought."

She still had that sceptical look on her face. "But what if it was something else that activated it? Maybe some flying Ice or Fire Sentinels in the sky? Even your father doesn't know what this thing does, only Dr. Kim does, and he's made some very bizarre stuff before."

"You said it yourself, though; this thing that Dad gave to me is specifically for detecting Black Aura. And plus, we haven't had any other reactions yet from this crystal since we flew over Orbis Station. Admit it, Kyrin, you know that this thing is more powerful than you realize it to be." Again, I smirked at her, as she tried to find out some retort to my statement. She didn't.

"Alright, fine. I'll admit this thing is somewhat useful. Still, what do you plan to use it for, anyway? We already know that the Black Mage attacked Maple Island. What's the point of needing to know where?"

I sighed once more. Kyrin wasn't known for her ability to comprehend things on the moment. "Haven't you been listening to me in the past minute? Orbis Station was confirmed to be attacked eight months ago. If we find out the target for this time, maybe we can figure out a pattern."

"… or maybe he's just striking randomly? Have you even thought of that?"

"I doubt it. Besides, if he just attacked randomly, why isn't he attacking more often? Did you ever think about that? He certainly has the power to, if he wants to wreak havoc everywhere." I paused for a quick second. "What are we fighting over again?"

"Where this thing is useful or not. And fine, I'll agree with you on that. There are some other things I also need to talk to you abo – " Suddenly, a large roar shook the entire ship, shaking up the entire bridge.

"What the hell was that?" I said, jumping up and rushing to the bridge window. This time, my face turned a shade white.

"Uh… sir… what are those?" Ganian bolted up from his seat. Right in front of the ship was a sea of brown and grey wings, each flapping rapidly. These things had heads with skeletal helmets on them, and a skull emblem on their right shoulders. There were at least twenty of them right in front of the ship, and I could see more flying towards the group. Everyone felt a cold atmosphere cover the entire bridge.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure, I've heard of them, but I think they're –"

"Matt? Matt! What's going on? What was that roar?" I heard Kyrin yelling from the screen. I ran back to my seat, and entered a few codes, allowing the camera on the ship to transmit what was going on to Kyrin. She herself turned a little white.

"Kyrin, you know what these things are? I swear I've heard of them before, but I think I've – "

"They're responsible for sinking over a hundred passenger ships from Victoria to Orbis. Well over ten-thousand explorers have perished thanks to these brutes. And it only took one of them to sink each ship. I've never seen that many come together in a group like that."

"But what are they Kyrin? Tell me already!" I started pounding on my seat.

"Matt, you're in a lot of trouble with those in front of your ship. They're not a friendly lot when it comes to harmless passenger ships. They get even more ferocious with battle ships like yours."

"I already know that! Tell me already Kyrin, what are they?" I started yelling now.

"They're…" she started.

"Crimson Balrogs." Said Zephyro. And everything went silent.


End file.
